


Serious Love

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Really hope you enjoyed this one.And really hope you enjoyed that phone call that Commander Kane overheard.  It was one of my favorite scenes to write as well as the scene where Kate and Sophie were laughing about it.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Serious Love

“Thanks for the lift,” Sophie said when Kate/Batwoman landed them on the terrace of Sophie’s apartment. “How did you know where I live anyways?”

“I have my ways,” said Kate.

Sophie smiled, “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

The two of them looked at each other for a moment. Sophie turned and unlocked the door and then returned to Batwoman who was just standing there.

“Do you want to come inside,” Sophie asked.

Kate wanted to more than anything but she instead kept her composure. “That’s probably not such a great idea.”

“If you’re worried I’ll tell anyone you’re wrong.”

“No it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” Sophie asked calmly.

“You might not like what you see underneath or who you’ll see.”

“I don’t care who you are,” said Sophie. 

“You might.”

“I once said I could trust you. I still do. You can trust me.”

Kate nodded but before she could do anything about it her com went off.

“Kate,” Luke said to her in her piece.

Kate placed her hand to her ear, “Now’s not really a good time.”

“And here I thought you worked alone,” Sophie said to her.

“You’d better make time,” said Luke. “Mary’s here.”

“And?”

“And she’s asking all sorts of questions. Questions about Batwoman. I think she might know something.”

“How?”

“I don’t know that’s why you need to get back ASAP. We have to keep a lid on this.”

“I’m on my way.”

Kate brought her hand down and looked at Sophie. “I have to go,” she said reluctantly.

“Will we continue this later?” Sophie asked as she took a step toward her.

“Is that what you want?” Sophie nodded. “Then you know how to find me.” 

Sophie took another step and took Kate by her face, the two kissing deeply once again. 

“Goodnight, Sophie,” Kate said to her.

Sophie watched as Kate used her grappling hook to slide into the night. She then whispered, “Goodnight, Kate.”

*****

“Are you blushing,” Luke said as Kate met him at the doorway.

“No.”

“You totally are.” Luke held up his hands, “You know what I don’t want to even know.”

Kate put on her straight face. “How bad is it,” said Kate as she whispered to him.

“Bad. She keeps asking about you and by you I mean you and Batwoman in the same sentence.”

“That’s okay, we can contain this.”

“Really, how?”

“I don’t know I’ll think of something.”

As the two of them walked into the office Kate smiled slightly. “Mary, hey, what um, what are you doing here?”

“I figured we could have a little sister time.”

“This late?”

“Yeah, unless you have somewhere to be, like out saving the city or something?”

“Me, saving the city. I guess if you want to call my real-estate firm saving the city.”

“I’m pretty sure you know that’s not what I mean.”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t.”

“The ketamine in your system?”

“What about it?”

“Nocturna dosed her victims with ketamine.”

“Hu.”

“Want to tell me how it ended up in your blood?”

“Like I said, I must have been dosed with it at a club.”

“Really. Isn’t that kind of a coincidence that Batwoman was drugged with the same thing?”

“I didn’t hear anything about that in the news.”

“But you did know about it.”

“Why am I starting to get the idea that you think I’m Batwoman?”

“Maybe because you are. Look, I get that you don’t want to tell me but Kate, I won’t tell anyone. Don’t you think we can trust each other at this point?”

Kate looked over at Luke. He looked back at her. The two of them unsure of what to do next.

“I seem to be getting told that a lot lately,” Kate said. Neither Luke nor Mary knew what she meant. Kate braced herself for the words that were beginning to form in her head, “What do you want to know?”

Mary walked over to the desk and held up the CatCo magazine with Batwoman on the cover. 

“Batwoman reveals herself as a lesbian,” Mary said reading the headline. “This is you, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Kate admitted, “Yeah it’s me.”

“So this whole time Batwoman was looking out for me, it was you.” Kate nodded, “Huh, guess you cared about me more than I thought. You know I have a lot of questions, right?”

Kate smiled, “You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.”

Mary smiled back, “Okay so you’re assistant,”

“Associate,” Luke corrected for the second time.

“He’s in on this whole thing too?”

Kate nodded. 

“And that whole parallel universe thing, when we started working on it you believed me instantly.”

“That’s because I already knew.”

“How?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Do you have a cliff notes version?”

Kate brought her hand to her temple, “I kinda helped save the universe a couple months ago.”

“Seriously?”

Kate nodded.

“And that panic room, I know you have it and I know you took Beth to it but I’ve never exactly seen it.”

The three of them walked over to the bookshelf. With a twist of her aunt Martha’s encased necklace the door opened to reveal the elevator. The three of them got into it and made their way down.

Mary’s eyes widened, “Okay now this is seriously badass,” she said as she took a look around. Her eyes focused on the bat-a-rangs. She went up and touched them. “I’ve gotten to keep some of these,” Mary said with a smile, “very cool.” She looked at Kate, “I don’t get it, why do all of this? Why go out and risk your life every night?”

Kate had had a similar conversation a few days ago with Beth. 

“I needed to find my purpose in life, this was it.”

“So you’re like Batman?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m like him. I’d like to think I’m better,” she said with a smirk.

“The bat of the future,” Mary said simply. Kate froze. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just that I’ve been called that before.”

“Well it’s true. I mean, Batman isn’t here right? Guess someone had to take his place. I still don’t get it though, why you?” Mary suddenly realized it. “Because you couldn’t save Alice.”

“Yeah.”

“So when you came back to save Sophie?”

“Guess it was kind of just instinct.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Thank you, Kate.”

“For what?”

“For all those times you saved my life.”

Kate smiled at her. She was glad her step-sister knew the truth. She was still a bad liar so her excuses were still pretty weak but the fact that Mary knew made things that much more easier.

There was still that one complication: Sophie.

*****

“Okay what is with you,” Luke asked the next morning. “You’re not so much as even phased at the fact that Mary knows your secret. It’s like that that isn’t important to you right now.”

“Sophie kissed me last night,” Kate admitted to her best friend. “And by me, I mean Batwoman.”

“Uh, wow. That’s um, that’s kinda huge. Guess that explains the blushing. What are you going to do?”

“What do you mean what am I going to do?”

“Well are you going to tell you who you are?”

“I’m not sure.”

“You’re not sure, Kate the longer you drag this out the worse it’ll get.”

“I know, I know. It’s just…”

“It’s just that it’s Sophie and you’re not exactly over your ex.”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“Then why do this as Batwoman, why not just do it as Kate?”

“Because what if she doesn’t like that it’s me? She’ll hate me for lying to her for so long.”

“You’ll be lying to her as Batwoman.”

Kate sighed. She knew she was in a horrible position but it was one she couldn’t get out of. Everything had changed last night. She could’ve let it go, stop it right then and there but she hadn’t. After Sophie had initiated the kiss she hadn’t exactly backed away. Instead she leaned into it, kissing her back. Maybe she could stop it before anything serious happened or maybe not. Kate had wanted this for so long that serious seemed like the best option. 

*****

Sophie smiled as she walked into the empty club. Kate was busy at the bar putting away glasses.

“Some party last night hu?”

Kate looked up and saw her. She smiled, “Not bad for a first night hu? You didn’t have to come you know.”

Sophie shrugged, “I only came for work.”

“So what are you doing here now?”

Sophie ignored the question, “How’s the finger?”

Kate had completely forgotten about it. She hadn’t even put so much as a band-aid on it.

“Good as new,” Kate said with a smile.

Sophie took Kate’s hand. The two of them looked at each other for a moment and then Sophie looked at Kate’s finger. “Good as new, hu? Come on, you got a first aid kit around here?”

Kate smiled, “Under the counter.”

Sophie walked around and brought out the kit. She then took Kate to the sink and ran her finger under the water.

“You’re lucky it hasn’t gotten infected.”

Once Sophie was done she dried it off and then poured some iodine on it. She looked at Kate, “Come on that must have stung a little.”

“Didn’t even feel it.”

“Not even after the initial cut?” 

“Nope.”

“Huh, Kate Kane, more inhuman than us all.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

Sophie placed a band-aid around it. “There, now it’s as good as new.”

“Thanks.”

“Yeah.”

“So why are you here, I didn’t think gay bars were your thing.”

“Guess I needed someone to talk to.”

“Everything okay,” Kate said as she continued to put away a few more glasses before coming around and taking a seat next to Sophie.

“Not really. Your dad um, your dad suspended me.”

Kate froze. Though she’d heard what happened she had to play it off as Kate and not as Batwoman.

“Wow, that’s, wow.”

“Yeah.”

“Why would he even do that? I mean just a few days ago you were practically running the Crows. You’d think he would’ve been a little more grateful. I could talk to him if you’d like. I mean there’s gotta be some kind of mistake, some kind of misunderstanding.”

“It wouldn’t do any good. His main goal right now is to hunt down Batwoman.”

“Hasn’t that been your goal too?”

“It was at first but-,”

“But?”

“The past few months I’ve been working with her,” Sophie got up, turned around, and turned back to Kate. “I know it’s crazy right. Here I am working for one of the biggest security companies and I’m working with a masked vigilante.”

“It’s not crazy, it’s honorable.”

“You really believe that? You know you’ve never given your opinion on Batwoman.”

“I haven’t?”

“Not really. Any time she comes up you just ignore it, why?”

“Guess I just figure my opinion doesn’t matter.”

“So you’re neutral about it?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“Maybe, come on everyone has an opinion on Batwoman. Seriously, tell me what do you think of her?”

“Well you know me, I’m not into red heads.”

“Looks aside, do you like what she does, what she stands for?”

“If you’re working with her, it seems like you do.”

Sophie bit her lip and shook her head.

“What?”

“There you go, dancing around the subject of her.”

“Why does it even matter what I think?”

“It matters to me. You’re not going to tell me are you?”

“Tell you what?”

“Nothing, guess it doesn’t matter.”

“Would it help if I told you right now, that I’ll tell you when I’m ready, until I’ve made up my mind about it?”

Sophie slightly smiled, “Sure that works I guess. I should probably go,” she said as she walked towards the door.

“Hey Sophie, I’ve got an opening at Gotham Pride if you’re interested.”

“You want me to come work for you?”

“Well I didn’t say you’d be working for me. I could however use another associate and with your kind of training it could be helpful. You’d not just be my associate but also my top security. I mean there is a job opening there too since Alice killed my previous one.”

“Seriously?”

“It’s complicated. So what do you say?”

“I don’t know anything about real-estate.”

Kate shrugged, “I didn’t either and neither did Luke. So what do you say, you in?”

“Can I sit on it for a while?”

Kate smiled, “Sure, take all the time you need.”

*****

“What’s this,” Sophie asked Batwoman late at night when the two met at the rooftop near the bat signal. 

“Figured now we could text,” Kate said as Sophie saw the phone in her hand, “this way you don’t have to use the bat light and people start getting the wrong idea.”

“Right.” Sophie walked and turned it off. “The signal’s been abandoned once again,” she said with a smile.

Sophie placed the phone in her back pocket. The two of them walked towards each other.

“Hi,” Sophie said as she kissed Kate slightly.

“Hi,” Kate replied back. They kissed again and then Kate pulled back. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I know.”

“What about you having to choose between me and your job?”

Sophie took a step back. “I’m choosing you.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“Then let me in. I can’t just keep calling you ‘Batwoman’ all the time.”

“I don’t know, I kinda like it when you do.”

Sophie shook her head and smiled, “You’re not going to make this easy are you?” Kate remained silent. “Guess I can handle that for now.” Sophie walked over to the terrace and looked out at the city.

“Everything okay?” Kate asked.

Sophie turned to her. “I got offered a new job. There’s this girl, my ex, well I guess I don’t exactly know what we are to each other at this point. She wants me to come work with her.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. I told her about my boss suspending me and she just offered it as if nothing.”

“She must really care about you to do something like that. Are you going to take it?”

“I don’t know. Part of me doesn’t want to. It could be a conflict of interest.”

“Don’t you think we’re a conflict of interest? You did get suspended because of me.”

“It’s different.”

“How? If you want to know my opinion, I don’t think it’s different at all. The only difference is that you wouldn’t have to make a choice between your job and me.”

“You’re so calm about all of this.”

“I just want you to be happy and to do what is right for you.” Sophie nodded, “So what’s the job?”

“She wants me to be an associate, work with her not under her and she wants me to be her head security.”

“Sounds like a really good offer.”

“I just don’t know if I’m ready to walk away from the Crows. It’s all I know.”

“I think you’re more than capable to handle anything.”

Sophie nodded.

Kate took Sophie’s hand, “Want to sit for a while?”

“Sure.”

The two of them walked over and sat against the wall and continued talking well into the night.

*****

Sophie smiled the next morning as she walked into Kate’s office. “So is that job offer still on the table?”

Kate smiled, “You’re serious?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it’s yours.”

Mary whispered as softly as she could. “Does she know?”

Kate smiled at Sophie and without moving her mouth, speaking from her teeth she replied, “not now.” She walked over to Sophie. “I don’t think you two have officially met,” she said to Sophie and to Luke. “Sophie this is Luke.”

“It’s great to finally meet you,” said Luke as he and Sophie shook hands.

“You know who I am.”

“Yeah,” he replied, “Kate doesn’t shut up about-,” before he could finish that sentence Kate shoved him. “Okay. Come on let me show you around and then we’ll get started.”

“And by around,” said Mary, “you mean-,” she diverted her eyes to the bookshelf.

“Not now, Mary,” said Kate.

Sophie looked at the three of them. “Am I missing something here?”

“No,” the three of them replied at the same time.

“O-kay,” she said sounding skeptical. “You know I’ve been at Wayne Towers before,” Sophie said to Kate.

“Yes but not as one of my partners. Now you’ll see it with a different set of eyes.”

*****

“It’s okay,” said Sophie. “I know who you are.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Kate said to her.

“I think you do. It’s like I told you before, Kate, I remember everything. I remember what your lips feel like, what they taste like.”

“You got all that from a kiss?” 

“Yeah I did.”

Kate took a deep breath. She knew the risk she was taking but they’d already taken the biggest risk of all. Kate took up Sophie on that invite from previously and walked into her apartment. Taking another deep breath as she had her back towards Sophie, who was waiting patiently, reached up and took off her cowl. Sophie’s suspicions had been confirmed more so. She knew Kate’s hair and the back of her head. 

Kate placed her cowl on a nearby table and turned toward her.

“And yet you kissed me anyways,” said Kate.

Sophie felt relief and rather than say a word she walked up to Kate and kissed her deeply as deeply as she had been kissing Batwoman for several nights.

Kate wanted to pull back but all she could do, all she’d wanted to do since they’d broken up and since she returned to help save Sophie was to be with her again. 

Sophie gave into it as well. Despite everything she couldn’t deny her feelings for Kate any longer. She had wanted to, she had tried but now she no longer wanted to. Not ever since Kate had returned. Her coming back to Gotham had only made things complicated, not that they hadn’t been before only now the feelings she’d had for Kate since Point Rock had resurfaced. Now being with Batwoman, being with Kate, felt more right than anything else in the world and she wanted in a way she’d wanted nothing else.

*****

“We’ve been doing this thing for days, why didn’t you say anything?” Kate asked the next morning as they lay in each other’s arms. Kate wearing a pair of Sophie’s sweat pants and a t-shirt.

“I don’t know I guess I was just kinda hoping you would say something.”

“I wanted to.”

“What stopped you?”

“Me. I didn’t think you’d like the person beneath the cowl. I was enjoying this thing as Batwoman that I didn’t want to ruin it.”

Sophie took a step towards Kate. “You haven’t ruined anything, Kate.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“And you want this, right, this isn’t just some kind of hook up and then we’re done?”

“I promise, it’s definitely not that.”

Kate placed a kiss on top of Sophie’s forehead.

“You know, I’ve been thinking-,”

“About what?”

“You should go back to the Crows.”

Sophie leaned on her elbow to look at Kate. “Seriously?”

“Yeah seriously. I know I offered you that job and as great as it would be for the two of us to work together you’ve wanted nothing else more.”

“You know what it would mean though right? Batwoman and I wouldn’t be able to work together and your dad is still on a manhunt for you.”

“I know but at least you would have your job back and this way you and I could be together, for real.”

“So you’re okay with us being out in public and would be willing to put our night work to the side?”

“Only if you’re okay with that.”

Sophie turned her head for a moment. This had been something she knew she would have to face sooner or later. She’d been in the closet for so long that she wasn’t sure what it meant to be out. Then there was still the matter of telling her family, her mom who was more conservative than her dad. She would get to that point when it came up but for now this was her situation and she was ready for it.

She looked at Kate, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s do this. For real this time. I don’t want the same thing to happen to us like it did last time.”

Sophie reached up and kissed Kate. The two of them took advantage of it and went another round.

*****

“I should um,” Kate said a while later, “I should probably get going,” she said back in the Sophie’s clothes.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’ve still got a couple businesses to run and you should probably go talk to the commander.”

Sophie took a deep breath, “You’re right on that one. What about your bat suit?” Sophie asked. 

Kate smiled, “I’ll come pick it up tonight. I can’t exactly leave with it right now.”

“I’ll keep it hidden in the closet for you then,” Sophie said replying with a smile.

Kate placed a kiss on Sophie’s lips, kissing her a couple times more before pulling back.

“Okay, I really have to go,” said Kate.

“So do I,” Sophie replied as the two kissed between conversation.

*****

Commander Kane looked up to see his second in command enter his office. “Agent Moore, I thought I made myself clear.”

“You did sir,” Sophie replied. “You told me to take some time to think things over and I have. I ended things with Batwoman.”

This came as a surprise to the commander. “You did?”

“Yes sir. Sir, you know how hard I’ve trained for this job. I don’t want to betray that. I understand that it’ll take some time to regain your trust but I’ll do everything I can possibly do to accomplish that.”

Sophie’s phone buzzed and she froze for a second as she pulled out her phone.

“I thought you said you were done with her,” said Commander Kane.

“It’s not her, sir,” Sophie replied.

Commander Kane did not believe her. “Answer it and put it on speaker.”

Sophie reluctantly did so. 

“Hey Babe,” Kate spoke from the other line. “I was thinking dinner tonight. I know this great restaurant up town-,”

“Kate, I can’t really talk right now.”

“Is it a bad time?”

“Yeah, I’m with your dad.”

Kate slightly panicked on her end. “Oh. Um, hey dad.”

“Kate,” said the Commander.

“I’ve gotta go,” said Sophie. “Text me the address.”

“Sure.”

Sophie hung up the phone looking embarrassed.

“So you and Kate are back together?”

“Yes sir.”

“My mistake, then.” Sophie remained silent as did the commander as he thought for a second. “Okay, Agent Moore, you’re no longer suspended. Provided you are no longer working with the Bat. She is our number one priority so whatever you had going on with her is terminated.”  
“Copy that sir.”

“Off the record and I know it’s no longer my business, but your treading deep waters in this relationship between you and Kate.”

“I know what I’m doing this time around, commander. I won’t hurt your daughter the way I did before.”

Commander Kane nodded. Though he had been the reason of their breakup in the first place he knew there was nothing he could no longer do to prevent them from being together.

“Now I believe you have some work to do,” said the commander.

Sophie simply nodded and left his office.

*****

Kate laughed over dinner later that night.

“I am so sorry about that,” Kate said to Sophie who sat across the table. “I did not mean to embarrass you in front of my dad like that. He must have been freaking out.”

“You know you’re dad, he’s not exactly the freaking out type. And if anyone should be sorry it should be me. I wouldn’t have had you on speaker if your dad hadn’t given me an order. He thought it was Batwoman who was calling. She has a tendency to do that when we’re working together.”  
Kate smiled, “Really, do I have anything to be jealous about?”

“That all depends are you?”

“I might be.”

“Good. It just means I have something worth fighting for.”

Sophie reached out across the table for Kate’s hand. Kate smiled. A few months ago this kind of action would have freaked Sophie out but not anymore. Slowly but surely she was coming around and being okay on who she really was.

“A little PDA in a public place,” said Kate, “that’s a big step.”

“Yeah well, guess I’m gathering more courage than I used to.”

“I can see that.”

The waiter came over and smiled. Though this wasn’t a gay type of restaurant they were treated like any other guests. 

“Anything else I can get for you, ladies,” he asked.

“I think I’m good,” said Sophie. “Kate?”

“I’m perfectly fine too,” she replied.

“Okay then I guess I’ll be right back with the check.”

Kate simply nodded.

Once he was gone, Kate continued to look at Sophie. “I’m just glad he gave you your job back.”

“Me too. Hey, thanks for pushing me to do it.”

“You don’t have to thank me on that one, Soph. I know how important it is to you. I’d hate for you to give it up because of me.”

“Still, thank you anyways. So what about you, are you still okay that you turned down your dad’s job offer a while back?”

“Best decision I ever made. Besides if I hadn’t I wouldn’t have become what I am.”

“No, I’m sure you would have.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because Kate Kane never backs down from a fight. Just like I trained hard to become a Crow, you trained just as hard and became a hero. Crow or not it’s what you were meant to do.”

Kate looked at their hands still intwined. She twiddled their fingers a little before looking back at Sophie.

“It means a lot that you would say that.”

“Well I mean it. I know at the beginning I thought it was a bad idea but after all the good I’ve seen you do, all the people you’ve saved, I’ve come to realize we both have the same job, only some of us stay within the laws that bind.”

“You know me, since when have I ever followed rules?”

Sophie laughed, “That is true.”

Once the bill was paid, Kate said, “Come on let’s get out of here.”

“Where to?”

“Anywhere,” Kate replied.

*****

“So is this going to be our spot from now on,” Sophie asked as she and Kate stood near the unlit bat light.

“I’d like to think so,” Kate said. “I mean this is the first place you kissed me. 

“Correction,” Sophie said as she closed the gap between the two of them, “This is the place I first kissed Batwoman.”

“Oh really?” Kate said, getting closer, “guess she has some competition then.”

“There’s no competition.”

“No?”

“No because lucky for me I get both.”

The two of them smiled as they drew in closer, their lips meeting. They faded out into the darkness with nothing but the moonlight overhead casting them in a shadowed silhouette.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you enjoyed this one.
> 
> And really hope you enjoyed that phone call that Commander Kane overheard. It was one of my favorite scenes to write as well as the scene where Kate and Sophie were laughing about it.


End file.
